tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Dock Managers
So far, Brendam Docks has had two managers. The First Manager |last_appearance = Henry Gets it Wrong |creator(s) = Paul Larson |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = Brendam Docks |occupation = Brendam Docks Manager }} From the sixth season up until the twelfth season, this person was the manager of Brendam. He has now resigned and has been replaced with another person. Suit He wears black trousers, a black tie, a white shirt with a black jacket over it and a black bowler hat. In CGI, he wears grey trousers instead. Appearances Television Series= , No Sleep for Cranky and Thomas, Percy and the Squeak * 'Series 7' - James and the Queen of Sodor and Not So Hasty Puddings * 'Series 8' - Percy's Big Mistake and Fish * 'Series 9' - Thomas Tries His Best, Henry and the Flagpole and Thomas' New Trucks * 'Series 11' - Thomas and the Storyteller and Hide and Peep * 'Series 12' - Henry Gets it Wrong Music Videos * '''Series 6' - Down by the Docks }} Voice Actors * Takeshi Endo * Kōzō Shioya * Yasuhiko Kawazu * Nobuaki Kanemitsu Trivia * His model was recycled from a Railway Board member. * In the twelfth season, his CGI model was recycled from Mr. Percival. The Second Manager |creator(s) = David Richard Fox Sharon Miller |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = Brendam Docks |occupation = Brendam Docks Manager }} He is the current manager of Brendam Docks. His office is inside the Sodor Shipping Company's building. He is dedicated to keep the docks running smoothly and can usually be found carrying a clipboard around with him. Uniform He wears a white shirt, blue overalls, with the Docks logo, and a yellow hard hat. Appearances Television Series= * 'Series 16' - Bust My Buffers! * 'Series 17' - Gone Fishing * 'Series 18' - Toad's Bright Idea, Long Lost Friend and Emily Saves the World * 'Series 19' - Who's Geoffrey?, The Truth About Toby , A Cranky Christmas , Salty All at Sea and Diesel's Ghostly Christmas * 'Series 20' - Saving Time , Pouty James , Letters to Santa and All in Vain * 'Series 21' - Stuck in Gear , Cranky at the End of the Line and New Crane on the Dock * 'Series 23' - Steam Team to the Rescue * '''Other' - Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers Specials * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2016 - The Great Race }} |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2015 - Emily Saves the World * 2017 - Emily Saves the World Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson * Steven Kynman * William Hope * Keith Wickham * Nobuaki Kanemitsu * Daiki Nakamura * Kōichi Sakaguchi * Gerhart Hinze * Carsten Krabbe * Wolfgang Kubach * Helge Winther Larsen * Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse * Piotr Bąk * Jorge Badillo * Óscar Bonfiglio * Petri Hanttu * Petteri Hynönen Trivia * In Misty Island Rescue and the sixteenth series he only had a moustache, but ever since the seventeenth series, he has grown a beard. His older model is used as a generic dock worker instead. Merchandise * Wood he:מנהלי הנמל Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Humans Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Staff Category:Male characters Category:Brendam Docks